


something good waitin' down this road [podfic]

by Wesle



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesle/pseuds/Wesle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeyes' House Rules for Dog Ownership and Other Misadventures. Or: Clint, Kate, a dog, and a study in moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good waitin' down this road [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something good waitin' down this road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600373) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



[](http://imgur.com/f8exn)

**Title:** [something good waitin' down this road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600373)  
 **Author:** [latenightcuppa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcuppa/pseuds/latenightcuppa)  
 **Reader:** wesle  
 **Fandom:** Marvel Comics (Hawkeye)  
 **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 0:15:28  
 **Download links:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0e96u3eee7ikc92), [Direct (right-click save)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/something%20good%20waitin'%20down%20this%20road.mp3)


End file.
